The two lovebirds
by 112wildan
Summary: Raimundo and Kimiko are fighting as usual when a new wo aper. No one knows anything about it at all, not even Dojo. When they get to the wo and Kimiko finds it, she gets frustrated that they don't know anything about it and starts to scream at rai. When the wo accidentally activates no one was ready for the thing happening next. Raikim!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and I hope you like it. My spelling and grammar may be bad because English is not my first languish, sorry if it is bad..

The story begins:

The day had started as usual in the temple. Clay and Omi was eating breakfast while wondering why the other two monks hadn't join them jet. They knew that Raimundo always was late because he was to lazy to get up from bed in time and that Kimiko could take time getting ready in the mornings because of her hair and cloth, so they didn't really think about it. That will say until..

"RAIMUNDO PEDROSA! THIS TIME I HAD IT WITH YOU!"

Just after that scream rai come running thought the kitchen.

"Hi guys!" He shouted while he run.

Clay just nodded and thought "yes.. it will be an absolute normal day."

Kim's pov

I'm so going to kill him, this time he had gone to far with his pranks! He said he didn't mean to, what a lame lie.

I ran after him and I couldn't see him anywhere, thought I knew him so well I already knew where he was. I walked into the garden and walked closer to a cherry-tree.

"I know you're up there. If you come down now I won't hurt you that bad."

I looked up at him and he was sitting on a brash to high up for me to even get close. He was eating a sandwich he must have gotten while he was running.

"You really think that I'm that stupid? That hurts!" He gave me one of his famous grins.

"I can't help I saw it when I was passing by to get to the showers. I just couldn't help myself, you really should lock your computer."

He kept eating while I crossed my arms and sat with my back at the tree.

I was lucky he didn't read to far before I got back in my room. I had forgot to lock my computer, so of course he dived right in and snooped. If he had read a further would have been doomed. He had found the document that I writes in about my feelings and lately he's been in them much more than from the beginning. I don't really know why I'm so interested with this big ego, annoying, self-centred, idiotic guy! He was everything I really **didn't** want with a guy. So why...

"Come on, don't be that way. You know you are my favourite girl in this hole world."

He was hanging upside down and held me tight in his arms. I felt his head beside mine and his worm breath on my neck.

Ohh.. yeah..that's why.

I didn't know what to do my hole body had frozen, I couldn't move a muscle. He had his mount very near my ear when he said,

"And at least I know I'm the one in your dreams." I hit him in the face and he fell down laughing.

"You are so self-centred!"

"Ohh I dreamt about him again. His big beautiful green eyes, his brown hair and his tanned skin. I can't beliv.. AH!"

Raimundos pov

I was teasing her with all the things I had read when she runs at me. But she falls and I get her in top off me. I feel how all air left my lungs.

"You don't even know who I wrote about!" She yells in my ear. She looks down with evil in her eyes. I looked at her and grinned, "then who is it?" just before she could answer Dojo made a noise just beside us. " You two lovebirds we got a wo. And stop being like that in public!" As he left quickly I looked really confused, then I noticed that me and kim was **really** close! She on top off me! I could see that she just noticed the same thing and we both flew off at different directions. We both ran to where Dojo was.

" So dude what's the wo?" Dojo looked at them and scratched his head " I don't really know. The scroll doesn't say a thing."

" You're sure it's not just you that's wrong with?" I backed of when Dojo grew in size " You going to come or are you going to stay here?"

Omi and Clay got on, I and Kimiko watched so we got as long away from each other as possible.

Normal pov

The monks flew on Dojos back and two off them looked worried at the other two. Omi and Clay looked at each other and they knew it would be a fight between them... again.. When they landed all off them ran to the sparkling thing on the ground. Kim got it first and took it up. "It looks like two hearts... Dojo?" The dragon shock his head. When Kimiko got frustrated and shoot her arms out in the air and she accidentally hit rai. " Sorry rai, but you still deserve it!" " I deserve it?!" They kept yelling when the wo started to glow.

Dojo looked worried " Hey kids.. don't want to break you up but.."

"What!?`" they both shouted. They looked down at the wo in Kimikos hand. They both then started to glow. When they stopped glowing Clay looked at them " You guys ok? Wohii!?" He was not prepared to see this scene play out between those two!

What will happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

When the glow left the two off them they were standing holding each other and they were **kissing! **" Have Raimundo or Kimiko something wrong with there lips?! Clay we must help them!" the little monk screamed. Clay just stared at the two off them like they were mad.

When they broke apart and looked at each other there eyes widened and they both blushed. Dojo then said " I don't know what's going on but I think we should be heading back to master Fung." He grow in size and when they lifted up in the air kim was sitting in front off rai and they both looked at different directions, blushing."What did happen back there partners?" Clay looked at them confused. " Was there something wrong with your lips? Do you need me and Clay helping you?" Both Kimiko and Raimundo looked up at Omi quickly and screams " No!" Omi looked puzzeld and kim said "There is noting wrong Omi.. we all should just forget about it." Omi nodded but could see that Kimiko and Raimundo was looking at each other in a different way than before.

When thay got back to the temple master Fung stood there waiting for them. " Did you retrieve the wo my students." Kimiko gave Fung the wo. Fung took it and looked over at Dojo " Do you have any clue what it does?" "No not a thing, but it scream wo right trough. " Fung looked at it then turned around and walked away. " I will but it in a safe place while me and the monks try to get any information on this."

" I think it's time for lunch now, my stomach screams at me." "and I will train so I will be even greater then I already are, if it's even possible." They left the two other monks by themselves and they just walked in different directions.

The day kept going without any trouble. When the sun begin to fall all the monks got ready for bed. When the moon shone bright in the sky two off the monks woke up.

Kimikos pov

I woke up in the middle off the night and I just couldn't get back to sleep. I thought about rai and felt like I needed to see him. While I thought about it I could suddenly hear someone tapping on my door. The person went in and sat down next to me. I looked in those green eyes and could feel how my feelings took over. I got closer to him and kissed him slightly on the lips and said " The things I wrote was about you nobody else." he was in a slight chook before he took a hold on my hips and lift me so I sat with my legs on the sides off him. He was so close I could feel his breath on my lips. " I knew I was the one in your dreams." Rai said with a grin before kissing me brining my body closer to him while he laid us down with him on top off me. He deepens the kiss slight when he suddenly broke it. "We need our beauty sleep you know, you don't have to be so eager. There will be more nights." He grinned at me and I was a little disappoint but like he said it would be more nights. He kissed me light on the lips then we both got some sleep holing each other.

In the morning when I started to wake up I felt so safe and happy. I felt his warm body beside mine and he wa... WHAT! I shoot my eyes open. I looked at at my side seeing Raimundo laying next to me with his arms around me and my arms around him! " RAIMUNDO WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" I stood up quick and he did the same. " What is going on here!? I don't know why I'm in your room! Did you drag me here or something?!" "Out!" He ran out off my room to his. He was so going to die! But he seemed chocked to? It's was seriously not like him to go this far with his pranks. What is going on here?

Rais pov

I got back into my room and didn't get a thing that's going on. How did I end up in there?! With kim off all people in the world? Sure she is hot and everything but still I don't have a death wish. Did Clay or Omi play a prank on me or something? The last thing I remember is that I got to bed and before I knew it I was snoring. When I come and think off it the clock is only six, I think I can sleep a little and think a little about this problem later.

When I woke up later it was eight and the training was about to start. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. " Raimundo! The time is on for training, get you bottom up!" I ignored him I was trying to get back to sleep to keep seeing the nice dream I had about me and Kimiko. " Orb of tsunami!"

I was soaking wet! " Omi!" I ran after him, he just kept laughing. That little cheeseboll are so going to get it this time! I caught up and tackled him. " Your so de.." "mmhhmm." I turned my head around and saw master Fung staring at me. I stood up and saw that they all were looking at me. " Maybe you want to go and tray up and change young monk?." I looked down on my training pants and my bare chest. Then I saw that Kimiko was looking away with a blush on her cheeks. I felt a grin aper on my lips. " Sure if nobody has anyone has an objection?" She looked at me with disgust in her eyes but I could see that before she looked away blushing she looked at my bare chest. I grinned and walk back into my room and got changed. When I got back out Omi and Clay were fighting and Kimoko was waiting for me. I got to her and said " I dreamed about you tonight." She just stared at me " You mean that you were in my room sleeping?" I looked really confused at her. "Cause you were in my room this morning!" Then I thought back.. "ohh... So it wasn't a dream.. Why was I in your room?! In yours of all in the world!" " I'm so sorry that I'm not one off those blondes you flirts with so much you self-centred .." " My flirts have nothing to do with this! And why do you care?!You maybe so jealous that you dragged me into your room when I was asleep!"

Master Fung got between us. "Enough. Your suppose to be training."

Me and kimoko was standing in front off each other. Then we started fighting.

Hope you like it and are looking forward for the next part!


	3. Chapter 3

Part three. It's a little shorter but here it is.

Kimokos pov

After one hour me and rai was standing looking at each other and was breathing heavy. Omi, Clay and master Fung had left a long time ago not wanting to see us kill each other.

"Ready to give up Kimiko?" " No way, not to you!" I looked eyes with him and could see that he was equally tired as me. We hadn't been still a second until now.

"Ehh sorry partners but it's time for dinner.." Clay was gone as fast as he come.

Me and rai walked away in different directions. Why would I let him get at my nerves more than necessary? I walked to the showers and took a nice shower before going to the kitchen. When I sat down to eat me and Raimundo locked eyes and all ate in silences.

The day got by quick when I sat in my room and trying to play goo zombies 2. But rai got into my head all the time! His nice bare chest, his deep eyes, his stupid grins, the stupid blondes he was always flirted with. Why couldn't I get him out off my mind? He must be the one that sneaked into my room. How else would he end up here? When the night began to come I went to bed, not even bother to say goodnight to anyone.

Raimundos pov

I was so frustrated with kim when I lay down and tried to sleep. Why would she think that I would want to sleep beside her?! I just don't get any of this. I feel asleep, I was not built for being up this late.

The moon rose on the sky and one off the dragons woke.

I was sleeping lightly when someone layd down beside me. " Rai.. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scream at you. Can you please forgive me?" I turned around and was face to face with kim. "I'm sorry to.. I don't know what got into me. But we got a nice workout." I grinned and she smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips. " And I saw the way you looked at my bare chest and blushed." I looked at her and she blushed slightish. Then I looked at her confused " Why did you say that I always flirt with blonde girls? I don't do that..?" She looked down " You do every chance you get. You don't even care about me. We always fight and I don't know if you really do love me or not." I looked her in the eyes " I'm here now because I love you." She got on top off me and pressed her lips on mine. She deepened the kiss and pressed her body so close to mine that I couldn't take it. I rolled over so that I was on top off her. She placed her hands on my back trying to bull me even closer if possible. I had one hand under her head holing me up and I let the other one slide down to her hip. I could feel her heart beat faster and her moaning into my mouth. I let my hand go under her top and caressed her all the up to her neck. She brought her hands to my neck and got her hands in my hair and kept exploring my mouth. I started to get her top off.

" Raimundo can you please help me with a thing?" Flew off Kimiko hiding her under my blanket. Luckily for me it was dark in the room and it was hard to see Omi in the doorway. "Omi! It's in the middle off the night! What do you want?" I placed myself in front off kim and when Omi switched the light on. " I dreamt that you had become better than me. But seeing you now made me realise that it was impossible! Thank you Raimundo for helping me." He turned out the lights and I stood up starting to follow him to kick his as, but then I felt a hand grabbing me from behind. I looked behind me and remembers that kim was in my room. "Come rai, lay down beside me and try to sleep." I looked at the door and back at her. I groan and laid back down with kim by my side. We held each other close and went to sleep.


End file.
